Saving My Bucky!
by LumosMaximan
Summary: Just the sweet moment in the film, (well in my mind) when Steve comes swooping in to rescue Bucky from Schmidt and Zola's I love Bucky/Steve fics, so this is my Please enjoy xxx


**Could you not feel the romance that was oozing from these characters from this moment? No? Well then, go back and watch it again until you do! I had to make this happen, they're just so cute together!**

**[Disclaimer]**

_Find Bucky, Save Bucky! Find Bucky, Save Bucky!_

He repeated over in his head, his mantra to succeed and save the day. As he stormed across the threshold, coincidently saving others who had been viciously capture and locked away in cages like animals but even then they did not steer him away from his main goal, his mission, his quest to find and save his Bucky. aving As he left his comrades with a weapon and keys, he crashed through the barriers that were getting themselves between him and what is his. Sliding down the next corridor and into the brick corridor from the underground bunker he saw that repugnant little scientist, Doctor Zola, staring at him in disbelief before toddling of down the opposite direction. Bucky. Burst into his mind as he ran towards the doorway that Zola had just escaped from. The cold lab gave him the shivers as the empty metal tables and tiled walls adorned with Hydra posters glared down at him. But when he heard than noise, the faint nearly unrecognisable noise (God bless his now advanced hearing!) Creeping forward he breathed a deep sigh of relief as Bucky was lying across one of these tables and trapped down.

_"Charges...32257?" _Was all he was mumbling as he head lolled back and forth.

"Bucky? Oh my god!" His eyes wandered over the tight leather straps pinning him to the table.

"S-Steve?" He mumbled in a hoarse voice, slowly turning his head and trying to open his eyes. A glove coved hand came to his cheek and with gently touch, caressed it slowly.

"I'm here, I'm here..." He tried to sooth the troubles this mane as thinking and experiencing. "Bucky we need to get you out!"

"What are...are you doing here?" He tried to flex his worst but evidently failed.

"I joined the army!" Steve called as he snapped the straps that were trapping him, gently lifting the other man.

"I can see that, but what are you doing here?" Bucky grabbed Steve's well toned bicep '_Since when did Steve have these?'_

"I came to rescue you, you idiot!" Steve wrapped his arms around the others waist and pulled him gently from the ale and settling him stead to his feet. But still Bucky hadn't let go!

_"Steve did you start a war just to get me?"_ Bucky looked over at him with wide eyes as they heard the rumbling explosions that were occurring from above.

"I told you I came to rescue you!"

"Steve-" he was cut off as soft lips were pressed against his with such passion it was unbelievable, as the strong arms pulled him close to a tones chest, well Bucky could actually believe this was still his Steve, but this kiss definitely proved it, the man before still had that sweetness from the crazy kid from Brooklyn who always got into fights. As they pulled away he gazed upon into those familiar eyes and smiled. "I'll always come for Bucky! No matter what!" Steve stated firmly as a hand gently ran down his side before kissing Bucky once more.

"Steve..." He mutter between the kisses, "Steve..." He was getting distracted but the thunderous explosion from above knocked from their love induced state. "Steve, we gotta go! Like now!" He broke apart before he was pulled along pulled from the cold lab and down the corridor desperate for safety. "Did it hurt?" he looked up with concerning eyes as he ran his hand over the bicep once more.

"A little"

"Is it permanent?"

"So far..." Bucky gave a cheeky smile.

"Let's keep it that way"

Steve simply grabbed the man and pulled him along to escape.

The wired skyline as their only escape as their only escape but it was when they became face to face with Schmidt it became more serious, the now red faced man, seriously it still creped Bucky, what was with the nose? But as he suckled away with the squat doctor Steve once more turned his attention to saving Bucky, grabbing him by the hand, lacing their fingers, "Come on this way!" Steve dragged them up the metal stair case and across the railing, there was the handing beam that would lead them to safety. "After you..." Steve gestured as Bucky gave him a glare.

"Gee, thanks..." he stated sarcastically but apparently to Steve now wasn't the time.

"Bucky"

"Alright I'm going!", he pulled himself over the railing, Steve holding onto his waist as he steadied himself, gathered his footing ad slowly by each step he made his way across the exploding gap between the ledges. It rocked and rattled as the whole building was shaking and breaking around him, and with that he felt the beam break under him. Taking a drastic leap of faith he threw himself of the beam as it finally gave way and latched himself onto the rail. Pulling himself over he looked frantically for something to aid Steve. "There has to be a rope or something?"

"No, just go!"

"I am not leaving! So don't you dare make me!" Bucky glared furiously towards the super soldier, definitely shutting him up. As he backed up and prepared himself, he took the ridiculous leap from the platform, leaping over the fiery explosions form below, Bucky holding his breath in fear of losing Steve. But as the soldier grasped onto the railing Bucky instantly pulled him up. Panting heavily through adrenaline and fear Steve gave a small smile down at his beloved only to be slapped harshly across the cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" he scolded as he brought his hand to his cheek trying to reduce the pain.

"That; was for being an idiot! Leaping from the platform like that **AND** trying to make me leave!" Bucky glared up at Steve, but his gaze softened as he leant up to kiss his lips. "And that is for actually being alive!" The smile returning Steve once again pulled Bucky to safety and away from this science experiment hell hole!

Once both men along with the rescued allied forces had successfully made it back to base. Steve had never been more grateful that night than to hold Bucky in his arms. "I thought I lost you..." he whispered into the now shorter man's hair, only to be responded with a chortle.

"Well lucky for me I have Captain America chasing after me!" he looked up with a cheeky smile before kissing Steve lovingly to remove all negative thought that were lurking in his mind. "By the way, I saw how Agent Carter was looking at you earlier..." he ran his hand over Steve's arm, only for the other man to wince in pain as his grip tightened. "If you dare try anything or if she even thinks she can have a chance, then trust me Schmidt would have to get in line of beating your sorry ass!" leaving Steve chuckling to himself as he pulled the other man close.


End file.
